Journey: Chapters 14
by kohana1
Summary: Chapters 1-4


Just a note: This is a pre-Rurouni Kenshin fan fic. It's about Yahiko and his mother, Michiko. I made up the name for Yahiko's mother because I didn't know what the real name was. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 1: Tears of Sorrow  
  
Yahiko rubbed his eyes, smearing tears all over his boyish features. His mother stood beside him, she too crying, although she let the tears run freely. Yahiko looked around him; his coffee brown eyes scanning he other people's faces. Some were crying, others were looking torn. He sobbed loudly, loud enough so that everyone turn to look at him, and took off at a run towards his house. He heard his mother call out to him but he ran on. Yahiko knew he was feeling sorry for himself but he didn't care. His father was dead! How could he not help feeling sorry for himself? A last burst of speed brought Yahiko to the front of his quaint house. He slid the door open and walked inside.  
  
Chapter 2: Sickness  
  
Yahiko jumped as he heard the door slide open behind him. His mother stood in the doorway, and she did not look pretty. There was a scowl on her tear- streaked face and her eyes burned with fury. "I..I..I..-," Stuttered Yahiko. His mother still scowled at him. "Yahiko why did you leave your father's funeral? You dishonored him and you disappointed me." His mother coughed. "I'm sorry mother. I couldn't stand to see him like that." Yahiko bowed his head. His mother's eyes softened a bit. "I understand son. Go fetch some water from the stream." He nodded. And walked down to the stream. When Yahiko reached the stream at the back of his house he scooped it up quickly in his bucket. Abruptly, he sat down by the edge and started to think. He thought about his father, who he loved more than anyone else, and about his mother, who cared for them both as well as their home. After a long train of thoughts and flashbacks about his now dead father, Yahiko figured his mother would be fretting and headed back. Yahiko slid open the door and a gasp escaped his mouth. There, on the floor was his mother, her features stuck in the unmistakable look of fear. Her eyes were glazed over and a bit of drool trailed from her mouth onto the floor. Every couple of seconds she shivered and withered around on the wood floor. Coming to his senses he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to her room and set her on the mat, propping her head up. He took the bucket of water from the doorway. Yahiko took a cloth, wetted it and placed it on her forehead. "mo.mother no!" he choked, sobs spilling from the young boy's mouth and a cry of sorrow split the air. the swallows in the rafters fluttered up amidst the support beams, then settled down, only to be aroused again by another of Yahiko's agonizing cries. Using the back of his hand he sniffled and wiped the tears away. "I.I must be strong. For mother. Yes. For mother." Yahiko ran his fingers nervously through his cropped brown hair and he could feel the heat of the room swallowing him as sweat ran down his back. What was he to do? He should go get a doctor but what about mother? He couldn't just leave her alone. Ah! "the kind neighbor girl would gladly look after mother while I search for a cure!" he cried out, somewhat gleefully.  
  
Chapter 3: The Kind Neighbor Girl  
  
Yahiko re-dipped the cloth into the bucket of water and laid it over his mother's face. He kissed her cheek and felt it burning at his own tender skin and he touched his lip, large brown eyes filled with concern. "I'll be back.I promise" he called out to her as he ran quickly from the house to fetch the girl who lived beside them. She was a middle aged girl, maybe 20 or so. Yahiko knew she was in training to become a doctor so it was only logical to fetch her. He rounded the corner at a run and almost slid face first into her bosom. "Ah Yahiko, what brings you here?" she asked, her kind blue eyes peering down at him. "my mother. She is dreadfully ill. please I beg you to take care of her while I search for a cure. shall you? I need your help miss." He gasped. The girl suddenly looked started and nodded, hurrying after an already retreating Yahiko.  
  
Chapter 4: The Journey Begins  
  
After Yahiko was sure the girl would take fine care of his ill mother he decided to set out to search for the cure to it himself. The lady had told him it was a rare illness, and that she wasn't sure of the cure but a man in Kyoto knew. The disease killed the victim in 30 days. Yahiko had 30 days to find the cure from this old man and bring it back. He packed a loaf of bread and tied up the bundle that contained everything he'd need for the trip. Putting the bundle on a stick he waved to the neighbor and set off, running through the open fields towards Kyoto. It was late in the afternoon when he had left the house so he wouldn't get far today but at least it was a start. When the stars began to shimmer and shine Yahiko decided to set up a camp and found a clearing in the woods he was currently trekking through. He dug up some earth with a large stick and placed stones around it for a fire pit. He found the loaf of bread and cut a slice. While eating his dinner he took out a blanket and placed it on top of a pile of leaves he had gathered. He lay down on it. It wasn't bad. He licked his fingers, one by one, after finishing the bread and decided he better gather some kindling for the fire. It took a while but in the end he got a fine fire started and he felt the warmth licking his sides as he slept on the pile of leaves. He almost felt happy. 


End file.
